


You Feel Beautiful

by belovedhell



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Blind Jared, Bottom Jared, Emotional Sex, Escort Jensen, Feels, Guilt, Happy Ending, Hurt Jared, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Prostitution, Talking, Touch-Starved, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 10:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12057216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedhell/pseuds/belovedhell
Summary: Jensen got a new client who was willing to pay double the amount for him. He expected to seduce his client easily by showing him his smoking body. However, what he didn't count on was that Jared was blind and looking for someone to hold onto.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this yesterday! The plan was for it to be 3k but changed my mind. I decided next chapter would be the smut-ish stuff. I have another J2 fic idea that involves chubby Jared and stripper/or prostitute Jensen. Can't decide. 
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

Jensen made his way to the hotel room. He gazed at the paintings hanging from the walls as he passed them. Sure, Jensen had been to expensive hotels, but this place was extremely luxurious. He wondered who was the poor sucker that hired him.

Either way, he was getting more than his usual amount.

Earlier that day Jensen got a phone call from his boss, Samantha, who told him a new client wanted an 'escort'. Jensen's day was already filled, but Samantha wouldn't take no for an answer. She had told him that somebody named Jared wanted the best worker from the company, and was willing to double the money.

How could Jensen say no to that?

So there was Jensen, sliding the card in the card slot, once it was green he entered. The room was enormous and bright. There were pillars around the room, a chandelier hanging above the living room, and a perfect view of the city of New York. Jensen whistled. Nobody ever took him into a fancy place like this before.

He took off his blazer and placed it on the white leather couch. Jensen grabbed an apple from the oval coffee table, where a small sign read: WELCOME! And right beside it was a fruit basket.

"I could get used to this," Jensen mused, taking bite out of the apple. He should keep this client. Nothing like a little seduction couldn't fix. Jensen could always make room for one more, or just get rid of someone he was already bored off.

The door opened, prompting Jensen to compose himself and smile. A blond guy peeked inside— muttering something that sounded like cussing to Jensen— and stalked towards him.

"You must be Jared—" Jensen started.

"Nope. I'm Chad. Jared's my best friend," Chad explained with an annoyed expression. "Look. Here's the deal. I'm going to pay you half of the money right now; when you're done I'll give you the rest, okay?"

Jensen raised his eyebrow. He usually got paid after they were done having sex. "If that's what the client wants." Jensen forced a smile, trying not to scowl. He really didn't like it when there were changes. Everything was Jensen's choice. He had the right to disagree and walk away.

Chad snorted, making Jensen's eyebrow twitch. He watched as Chad pulled out a wad of money from his cashmere peacoat. "Here's your nine hundred. Let me get Jared." As Chad turned away, he halted and shot a glare to Jensen. "Don't hurt Jared. If you do... I swear to god I'll kick your ass."

Before Jensen could respond, Chad was already out of the room. What the fuck was that about?

"Asshole," Jensen murmured. He stuffed his cash in his blazer. He hoped Jared wasn't like his best friend, otherwise they were going to have a problem.

He could hear Chad from the hall—since he left the door open— and then coming back into the room with a tall man. Chad had him by his elbow, tugging him. "Dude, I think this is the stupidest idea you've had."

"It's fine, Chad," the stranger smiled, a hint of dimples showing. Jensen eyed the man. He wore a suit like Jensen and was sporting black sunglasses. A little weird since it was not a bright day outside. It was actually breezy and cloudy.

Chad seemed concern. Jensen wondered why? He wasn't a criminal, and he was pretty sure they checked his profile from Samantha.

"Just call me when you're done, okay?" Chad urged.

"Okay, I will. I'll see you later." Chad hesitated before letting go of him. He left the room, leaving Jensen and Jared alone.

"Alone at least," Jensen said to break the ice. He began to unbutton his dress shirt to get the show started. He waited for Jared to look at him, but he didn't, instead he stared around the room, back and forth. "Over here, Jared."

Jared finally turned to him, then slowly padded to him.

 _So he's a nervous guy_ , Jensen thought.  _This is too easy._

As Jared got closer, Jensen admired his body. He was not only tall, but he was smoking. His brown hair was medium length, reaching near his chin. Lean muscles could be seen as his sleeves stretch snugly around his arms. Jensen hit jackpot.

"Can I touch you, Jensen?" Jared asked in a low voice. Jensen liked the way Jared said his name.

"That's the point here, darling," Jensen purred.

Gently, Jared searched for Jensen's face, tracing his fingers on his cheeks. Then Jared cupped his face with his warm hands. Jensen couldn't help but feel uncomfortable. This seemed a bit intimate for his taste. But he didn't protest.

Jensen stared at Jared face, tensing when Jared's thumbs were touching his: lips, cheekbones, nose.

"You feel beautiful."

Jensen's jaw dropped. "Excuse me? What do you mean 'feel beautiful'?" he snapped. "Are you fucking blind? I am beautiful!" He gritted his teeth as he swatted away Jared's hands from his face.

Jared frowned. "I didn't mean to offend you. But you do know about me, right? I am blind."

His eyes widened in shock. No he didn't know about that. Samantha never mentioned anything to him. "No. Nobody told me." Jensen grimaced, suddenly feeling guilty for snapping at Jared. That explained the black sunglasses.

"Oh." Jared let out a sigh. "Chad probably didn't tell your boss the truth— No wonder..." Jared turned away, raising his hands in the air as he tried to find a place to sit. When he found the couch, Jared flopped down.

"No wonder what?" Jensen asked.

"You're the first escort to say yes to me. Everybody turned me down when they heard about my blindness." Jared took off the sunglasses. "I was shocked that Chad found me someone... I just didn't know he kept his mouth shut."

Jensen sat beside him. He felt bad that Jared was turned down. There was nothing wrong with him being blind. Jared was truly beautiful. As Jensen gazed at his hazel eyes, he grabbed his hand and turned his head.

"Well, I won't turn you down, Jared," he promised, then he leaned down to kiss him. He caught Jared by surprise as he let out a gasp. Jensen took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside Jared's mouth, tasting him. Jared tasted like sweet strawberries; not like coffee or cigarettes like the rest of clients he had grown used to.

As they pulled apart, Jared's face was flushed and his lips were trembling, aching for more. Jared leaned again to continue kissing, but Jensen gently pushed him against his shoulders.

"Whoa there. Going a little too fast there, aren't we?" Jensen chuckled.

Jared nearly whined. "Sorry. I just need physical contact. My hands won't stop shaking. I really want to touch your body. Feel it under my fingertips." Jared touched Jensen's knee, then continued searching until he found his hand, and when he did, Jared squeezed it. "Now that I have somebody. I don't want to waste my chance."

Jensen was speechless. There were so many emotions washing over him. He could feel Jared's clammy hand underneath his.

"I could make you an offer, Jensen. I could pay double the amount. I could buy you your own place. I need someone to hold onto to. Need to feel a warm body when I sleep..."

Jensen listened carefully. He had heard this before. Someone falling in love with Jensen and begging him to stop having sex with other people. Jensen would laugh every time and then tell Samantha that he never wanted to see that person again. But at the moment, he didn't feel like laughing. Jared couldn't see him, so it wasn't about sex to him. It was more.

He was getting an incredible offer. This was what he had been waiting for.

So, why couldn't he take it?

"You still here, Jensen?" Jared snapped him from his thoughts. He squeezed Jensen's hand with both his hands, as if trying to assure himself that Jensen was still there. "I know this sounds insane—"

"Clearly," Jensen interrupted.

"—but I think we could make this work. We don't have to form a relationship or anything you're not comfortable with. We can be friends. Like cuddle buddies. I-I just want to feel someone beside me. It's been so long since I touched another man," his voice cracked, making Jensen's heart clench in sorrow.

It shouldn't hurt him so much. He had a married client named Morgan, who was always sharing personal stuff with Jensen. Jeff's wife was cheating on him with another man, and it devastated him because they had been together for more than ten years. Jensen had to comfort Morgan and tell him that his wife was missing out on an amazing husband.

Jensen was a sweet talker, very smooth with his words. It was easy to trick Morgan. A few endearing whispers into his ear and soft touches here and there, and Morgan was gone. Easy money.

But he couldn't do that to Jared. Not when Jared stared, aimlessly, into his eyes, waiting for any response.

Instead of replying about Jared's offer, he asked, "Tell me about yourself?"

Jared tilted his head and blinked. He wasn't expecting a question like that. "Well, I'm a musician. I play the piano. I preform a few solo concerts in fancy places. Oh, I like dogs. When I'm not working I play with my pet, Harley."

Jensen raised an eyebrow in question. How could Jared afford him? He was paying nearly two grand to just be with Jensen. There was no way a musician could make a lot of money. Jensen pursued his lips as he eyed Jared.

"I love to walk around the park. To feel the sun on my skin. To smell the flowers in the air," a smile made its way on his lips.

"How are you going to pay me, Jared?" Jensen blurted out. "Your job doesn't sound like it's enough to afford me." He didn't want to sound like an asshole, but Jensen needed to know. And if he was being honest, he needed a reason to leave. A reason to walk away before he said something stupid, or something he would regret.

"I've been saving up," Jared admitted. "I'm not much of a spender. Besides, what can I do? Nothing. I'm useless." Jensen couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I'd rather spend it on someone I can hold onto."

"Can't you find anyone on your own? You're a handsome guy, Jared," he stated.

Jared frowned, then let go of him. Jensen's eyes widened when he saw tears forming on his eyelids. "When I was in high school... I met this guy named Tom. He was charming and funny. I thought he really liked me. Not caring that I was blind. But—" Jared sobbed. "—when we had sex, he pretended I didn't exist the next day. I confronted him and asked him what I did wrong." Jared wiped his tears with his finger. "He said that he never liked me, that I was just an easy fuck for him to get laid."

Jensen saw red. If he was in high school with Jared, he would have kicked Tom's ass. Jensen took a deep breath to calm down, now wasn't the time to be angry, he needed to console Jared. He cupped Jared's cheek and wiped away the fresh tears with his thumb.

"I haven't been with anyone since." Then Jared inhaled sharply. "But I can't stand it anymore. I'm touch-starved. And I'm getting desperate— I don't even want to let go of you. I should. But I can't. I can feel your pulse racing. Your palm is so soft but you have rough knuckles."

And just like that Jensen pulled away, feeling exposed.

He climbed to his feet. He couldn't do this. Jensen hurried to get his blazer and pulled out the money and placed it on the chair.

"Jensen?" Jared called. "Where are you going?" He rose and followed Jensen's footsteps.

"I can't do this, Jared," Jensen forced to keep his voice steady, while making his way to the exit.

"But you said you wouldn't turn me down!" Jared cried.

"I'm not what you're looking for. You need someone else."

Jared had no idea where he was going, but he had to stop Jensen from leaving. As he tried to catch up with Jensen's voice, his legs hit something sturdy, causing him to tumble down on the floor. The basket fell on top of him and the fruit scattered around the rug.

Jensen watch in horror as Jared's face connected to the harsh ground. He didn't know if it was instinct or guilt that made him do it. But Jensen rushed to help Jared.

Jared touched the floor as he scrambled to get up. Abruptly, he felt someone grasp his elbow and pulled him upwards.

"You okay?" Jensen asked, voice lacing with concern.

"I'm fine." Jared sighed. "I'm so pathetic. You even want to get away from me. Jesus. What's wrong with me?" When he found the couch, Jared picked up his sunglasses and put them on. "I'm sorry I scared you. You can go. Keep the money too."

Jensen didn't move. Instead he observed Jared, watching as his hands roamed around every object until he found the hotel's phone. He easily dialed someone.

"Hey Chad," Jared said. "I'm done. You can come get me now— No. Nothing happened. He... he wasn't into an emotional baggage like me." Jensen's eyebrows furrowed as he listened to Jared's hollow voice.

Jensen felt a knot in his stomach form. The way Jared talked about himself, it made him feel uneasy. Closing his eyes for a brief second, Jensen marched towards Jared and snatched the phone away from him.

"Don't bother coming, Chad. I'm not done with Jared just yet." He ignored Chad's bitchy voice and hung up.

"Jensen—" Jared was interrupted by the furious escort.

"We're doing this! And I'm going to make sure you feel wanted and loved," Jensen vowed. All Jared could do was nod, completely dumbfounded. What did he just unleash?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any errors. Didn't proofread this one. Also, done!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are lovely and appreciated.

"Are you sure?" Jared asked, fidgeting. "I know I'm not like your regular clients—"

"And thank fucking god," Jensen said. "I don't want you to be like them. I just want you to be  _you_ , Jared."

Jared was glad he was wearing his sunglasses because his eyes were watery, and also he didn't want to seem like a crybaby in front of Jensen. Yet, he couldn't help it. Jared had always been so emotional.

Abruptly, Jared felt his sunglasses being taken off and then a soft hand caressing his cheek. When his eyes fluttered closed, tear drops escaped, falling on his nose and lips. Jared sniveled.

Jensen's heart shattered into pieces. It was like a punch in the gut to see Jared in such a sad state. Jensen leaned closer, lips near Jared's ear, saying, "Let it all out. I'm here. It's okay."

Jared whimpered.

"Let's go on the bed, shall we?" He carefully tugged Jared forward and pushed him down on his shoulders once they were near the bed. Jared squirmed and tilted his head when he felt Jensen's hand playing with his hair. Then he nearly squeaked as Jensen lay on his lap, knees against Jared's thighs.

"Should I-I..." Jared trailed off, unsure what to do next. His hands were in mid-air, and he didn't know if he should touch Jensen just yet, or wait until he said it was okay. One wrong move and everything could be over, which Jared didn't want to happen.

Suddenly, Jensen grabbed his hands and put them around his waist. "Wrap them tightly around me so I don't fall," Jensen urged. "You can touch me, Jared. I insist." Jared could here the seductive voice close to his ear.

"O-Okay." Jared's long fingers traced his back and he used his palms to get a good grip on Jensen. "Wow," Jared breathed, feeling his muscles from above his shirt. He wasn't huge, but he wasn't skinny either. Jensen had an athletic body structure.

"I told you I was beautiful," he mused.

Jared chuckled. "You seem pretty confident about that."

Jensen couldn't help but smirk; Jared was definitely different from his usual clients alright. "What? You don't believe me?" He looped his arms around Jared's neck.

"I don't know. I would need to  _touch_  all over you before I can agree with you," Jared said, voice coming out sultry— and okay, that made Jensen's spine shiver. Jared was certainly full of surprises.

Leaning close to his lips, Jensen let out a whisper, "Then what's stopping you?" As Jared moved forward to kiss him, Jensen suddenly pulled away and said, "Nuh-uh, not yet. You gotta earn it first?"

"Earn it?" Jared made a cute pout. "How?"

"Roam your hands around my body. Warm me up a bit," Jensen requested. "Have you seen your enormous hands, darling? And that body? It's like a guy's wet dream." He eyed Jared's delicious body from below.

"S-Sure," he stuttered, swallowing the lump in his throat. Now wasn't the time to be a nervous wreck. Jared held Jensen tightly with one hand, while he let go the other so he could touch Jensen's chest. It was easy to pop the buttons open and feel his smooth skin.

Jared heard Jensen let out a soft moan. So far so good.

* * *

Jared let out a strangle gasp as Jensen slowly speared him. It started to burn. "Wait— I can't! It hurts!" he shouted. Jensen stopped but he didn't pull out, instead he tried to calm Jared from writhing around.

"Hey, it's okay, sweetheart. It's been a long time since you had sex, right?" Jared nodded. "Well, it'll hurt in the beginning, Jared, but after that it will feel amazing. Trust me." Jensen ran his fingers into Jared's hair.

Jared took a shaky breath before saying, "Y-Yeah. I-I trust you. You're just so big," he blurted out. "You won't..." He gulped. "...tear me up, will you?"

Jensen chuckled. "I promise I won't hurt you. Only fuck the living brains out of you." He could still Jared tensing underneath him, his muscles went stiff around Jensen's body. "Tell you what? I'll distract you."

"Distract me?" Jared uttered out.

"Uh-huh. I'm going to talk to you throughout sex. Maybe it'll help you loosen up. What do you think?"

Jared knitted his eyebrows together and said, "Isn't that a turn off to you? Doesn't talking make things awkward?"

Jensen was glad Jared couldn't see him because he nodded in agreement. Talking was a big no-no for Jensen when it came to having sex with his clients; talk about weird. But he'd make an exception for Jared.

"It's fine. Besides, this a good chance to get to know each other. You told me you have a dog. So you like pets?" Jensen moved a bit further inside Jared's channel.

"Y-Yes," Jared winced, mouth trembling. "I love dogs a lot. I used to have another one but it was hard for me to take care of it."

"Were..." Jensen hesitated, then slowly said, "you born blind?"

Jared shook his head. "No. I had an accident when I was a boy— Ah!" He hid in the crook of Jensen's neck as Jared felt his cock buried deep inside. Finally in him.

"Keep talking," Jensen urged sweetly.

Jared did after he gasped a few times. "I fell from the stairs and hit my head pretty hard. My mom thought I cracked my head when she saw me bleeding. When they rushed me to the hospital the doctors said that while I didn't crack my skull, I did damage my brain from the deep impact. My sight was loss."

Jensen caressed his back as he heard Jared's voice break. "Doctors couldn't fix your sight?" he asked.

"They tried. I did two surgeries: once when I was a kid, and the other when I was a teenager. Doctors told me that it was impossible to have my sight back. And I've accepted it. I gotten used to everything with my surroundings," Jared weakly smiled, but Jensen saw the hurt behind it.

Biting his lips, Jensen spoke up, "I never wanted to be an escort." He really should shut up. This was against the rules and he was violating everything Ellen told him not to do: get emotionally involved with a client.

"R-Really?" Jared craned his head to look at him, even though he couldn't, he tried to imagine seeing Jensen's face.

"Yeah. I always wanted to go to college and be a physical therapist..." then Jensen lowered his gaze before staring into Jared's hazel eyes, "but I didn't have the money."

"What about your parents?"

Jensen snorted. "My parents didn't like the thought of their son dating other boys." He used to get pissed when he talked about his family because it was a sore spot for Jensen. Even now.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Jared moved his arm, his fingers touching Jensen's eyelids, and when he felt them moist, he stated, "We don't have to talk about them. I shouldn't have brought them up."

"It's okay." His lips quirked into a fond smile. "I don't mind telling you, Jared." Jensen watched him blush like a school girl. It was cute.

"Y-You can move."

Jensen pursed his lips, debating. "Are you sure?"

He nodded. Jensen hitched his hips, his eyes fixated on Jared's reaction, searching for any sign of pain. But when he saw none. He pulled back, slowly at first before pushing his cock in. Jared groaned. Jensen froze, gulping, and said, "You okay?"

"Yes. I forgot the burn you feel once a dick is inside," Jared chuckled, hoarse. His face was flushed and sweat was starting to form on his forehead. "Keep going. I'm hoping to see fireworks."

"I can do that," Jensen smiled, practically purring. He continued thrusting, and Jensen smirked when Jared panted and unhooked one leg from his waist. Jared's mouth parted as he moaned, "Oh god. Right there, Jensen!" He clung onto Jensen's neck while his lover thrust harder inside of him.

Jensen breathed heavily, sweat beading down his eyes, working deep inside of Jared. He was tight. No doubt about that. If Jared hadn't told him he had sex before he'd think Jared was a virgin. Jensen dove into Jared's mouth, biting his lips and pushing his tongue in his mouth.

They were both close. Jensen could feel it. He used his free hand to stroke Jared's cock. Jared moaned into the kiss. It didn't take long for Jared's body to tremble and then come, squirting on Jensen's chest and stomach. He knew Jared would come first since he hadn't had sex in a while.

But Jensen, on the other hand, pounded into Jared. Hitting the right angle that made Jared scream and scratch his back. Jensen cussed and pulled away from Jared's mouth as he came, filling Jared. His chest was heaving as he sat up, still not pulling out just yet.

Jared's hands touched Jensen's face, thumb caressing the upper lip before Jared leaned upwards to kiss him softly. It was the most intimate thing someone had ever done to Jensen.

Jensen closed his eyes and welcomed it. He felt like he was in a daze. An amazing one.

But like everything else... it was just a dream he needed to wake up from. He fulfilled his job: to make Jared feel love and wanted. He was done. Jensen pulled out and started to look for his clothes from the floor.

Jared frowned when he heard clothes being put on. "Jensen? Where are you going?"

He shrugged out of habit, then remembered that Jared couldn't see him. "Leaving. You got what you wanted."

"Then why are you leaving? You're what I  _want_ ," Jared said in a sincere voice.

"Be realistic, Jared. I'm a whore! How can you possibly want me?" he hissed. He hated to call himself that but it was the truth. There was no other way to put it nicely.

"That's not what I felt." Jared climbed to his feet and slowly approached Jensen, which was fucking weird because he knew exactly where he was. Almost like he could hear Jensen's erratic breathing. He held his hands and whispered, "I may not see, but I can feel you. I know you're a wonderful man who sees the gentleness in people. You're kind-hearted. You deserve so much. You never once ridiculed me, in fact, you helped me through this."

"Well, it's my job," Jensen muttered bitterly.

"No. You could've left but you didn't. Give me a chance," he said, "and I'll make sure you're treated the way you're supposed to be treated."

"You're making a mistake," Jensen warned, eyes getting watery.

"I'm not." As Jared's mouth was on his, Jensen couldn't help but snake his arms around his neck. He was right about one thing: Jared was not like his regular clients. He was more.


End file.
